


Confessions

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for this prompt : “ Gillian describing how she goes down on women or how she would have sex with women, as David goes down on her”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you so much @icedteainthebag. Your beta, your advice and your kindness are so precious! 
> 
> It takes place during the first year of filming of the original series.

It was one of those weekends when they had nothing else to do. Two little days lost in the middle of hours of hard work with impossible lines to memorize. No filming, no photoshoot, one interview. He thought about going back to his girlfriend who was still in L.A. but their relationship was not the same since he’d started this show and he didn’t want to start another fight with her. He was too tired for that.

She was too tired too to go see her family. It was always the same questions over and over. When was she going to do something more serious, more intellectual like she used to do before? When was she going to settle down and have a real relationship with a man? She’d rather spent the weekend in bed with him than endure all of this one more time.

Oddly, after an entire week being with each other 24/7, they still only wanted to be with each other. They felt safe in each other’s company. No hiding, no cheating, no judging. It felt like home. He’d always been more comfortable with words than her, and after only a few months, she felt like she knew everything about him. She didn’t really like to talk, but with him she didn’t need to. They understood each other with a simple glance. The few times he tried to express his feelings for her, she stopped him, most of the time shutting him up with her tongue in his mouth and he didn’t complain. She wasn’t ready to hear it, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to tell her anyway.  

She was beautiful, that he was sure. He tried to memorize every inch of her, mapping in his mind every mark of beauty on her soft skin. His nose was pressed against her stomach, invaded by the smell of her perfume mixed with the characteristic scent of their sexing and the cigarette she was smoking. He wasn’t comfortable with silence and they hadn’t made any sound since he came inside her a few minutes ago. He knew she didn’t mind and would probably turn on the tv after her cigarette, and he’d lose his chance to talk to her for the rest of the night. He needed to say something, to stay in touch with her.  

“Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

“What?” She thought he’d fallen asleep and jumped a little hearing his voice. “You already know everything about me.”

“I know stuff about your childhood, I know that even if you work hard not to show it, you’re still a crazy little punk deep inside, and I know this spot, right here,” He put a wet kiss on the side on her groin and licked the goosebumps that appeared on her skin . “That makes you shiver every time I kiss it. Tell me something I can’t read in a magazine.”

She paused for a long moment, thinking about what she could tell him. She knew he wouldn’t leave her alone until she’d say something significant enough but she didn’t want to reveal too much of herself. She had to work with him every day, and there were details of her personal life that she’d rather keep to herself or she wasn’t sure she could keep looking at him in the eyes anymore.  

“I had a relationship with a woman, once.” She took the last puff of her cigarette and crushed it on the ashtray lazily, like she’d say the most normal thing in the world.

“What?” He rose, his eyes wide open and coughed her own smoke. “You mean a relationship… like… A relationship?”

“Uh uh.” She nodded with a smirk. She liked the effect it had on him. He looked shocked and aroused at the same time and she could swear she saw him bite his bottom lip when she pronounced the word “woman.”

“You know you gotta tell me more, right?”

“What else do you need?”

“Everything! What was her name? What did she look like? What did you do together? Tell me!” he begged her. He couldn’t count how many adult movies he’d watched involving this kind of relationship, but knowing that she actually had done such a thing for real was beyond every fantasy he’d ever had.

“What do you mean what did we do together? Do I really need to explain those things to you, Mr. Duchovny?”

“Yes. Please. Humor me. Take your time, and with details, please.” He laid on his stomach, his head rested on his palm like a child waiting for his bedtime story. His other hand caressed her belly softly, running back and forth between her ribs.

“Okay. I’m not going to talk about the first one, ‘cause I was in high school and you certainly don’t wanna hear that cheesy teenager kind of stuff, am I right?”

“What the f… there was more than one?”

A few minutes ago, he thought he knew this woman, sexually, at least. He thought he knew her body, the way to make her come fast or hard or how to put her on the edge as long as she could handle it. He thought he knew the exact dose of pain and pleasure she loved and he thought that all those things might involve his dick, at some point. He wasn’t sure about anything anymore.

“I only had a serious relationship with another woman, but I may have hooked up with more than one. Yeah. I can tell you about the last one. It wasn’t a long time ago, and I’m sorry to tell you, but she gave me the best orgasm of my life.”

“What? Better than…” She nodded before he could finish his sentence and he pouted, hiding his upper lip behind his bottom one. “Okay. Go on. I’m all ears.”

“It was last year. Remember I told you I used to be a waitress? She was a coworker. I thought she was straight until I found her staring at me in the changing room on a Monday morning. She was gorgeous, a little bit taller than me, blond long hair and cleavage that could give you a headache.” Her nipples hardened at the simple thought of this girl and she felt his eyes on her breast. He knew this story would become hot and he was getting hard in anticipation.

“After work, I asked her if she wanted to go for a drink. I still can’t prove it, but I’m sure she watched me again while I changed my clothes, so I did it very slowly.” The way he reacted to her words amused her a lot. He looked like someone who could come just from hearing them, and she wanted to see how far she could push him. But maybe he needed preliminaries first. “I took of my apron and bent down to untie my shoes. I turned my back to where I thought she was hiding, and took off my shorts slowly, very very slowly, then my shirt and I turned around. I felt her eyes on me and I started to get wet just knowing she was watching me.”

He swallowed hard and the scent of her arousal went up to his nostrils. His caresses on her belly became firmer. He wanted to turn her over right now and fuck her hard on her knees but she hadn’t even started to tell the story and he needed to know what happened more than anything. He silently prayed to the God he didn’t believe in to let him last until the end.

“I unclasped my bra from behind and let it fall on the floor. My nipples were hard and I could smell my own wetness over my panties. A part of me wanted to tell her I knew she was there, somewhere, so she could join me and I could fuck her right away.”

His breathing was heavy. He stuck his hand between her thigh and the mattress, feeling the heat of her center.

“But I was scared she’d run away, and there was still a possibility that I was actually doing this little show for absolutely no one. So I stretched out, pressing my thighs together to release some pressure and put on a nice dress.” She paused a moment, observing him. “Are you okay, David?”

He nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again playfully, silently waiting for her to continue. “Do I skip the drink and go straight to the best part, or do you want to know what we talked about while I ran my foot along her calf to the inside of her thigh under the table?”

He squeezed her thigh, urging her to keep going. He’d like to say something, ask her questions, but he knows it would just slow her down and his thirst to hear this story was stronger than him.

“All right. So after a couple drinks, we ended up at my place. I was pouring her a glass of wine when I felt her breasts pressed against my back and her hands weighting mine from behind.” She took his hand to rest it on her breast. “Like this.”

This gesture pulled him out of the story for an instant. He gave her breast a firm squeeze and bowed his head to take her nipple in his mouth. She could continue her story later. He wanted her. He needed to be inside her. She’d teased him too much and his cock ached for her. His tongue hardly licked the tip of her nipple that she pushed him away.

“Not yet. You want to know why she gave me the best orgasm of my life? Because she took her time. You guys are always too hungry, too hurried.”

“Teach me,” The simple thought of someone else, man or woman, making her come harder than he’d ever done riled his competitive nature. He’d always thought he was the more experienced of the two of them. He was sure he’d taught her a few things in bed, but apparently, she still had a few cards up her sleeves.

He moved on top of her, his head at the height of her breast. There was droplet of sweat on her skin that he’d love to lick and her pubic hair tickling his stomach made him want to bury his nose into it and taste her, but he knew he’d better wait. Instead, he quietly rubbed his erection on the mattress between her legs and took a deep breath of her scent of arousal and cigarette, his eyes locked on her hard nipples.

“Where was I? Oh yeah, I felt her hands on my breasts, so I turned around and we kissed.” She cupped his face, decided to teach him how different kissing a girl is. She caressed his mouth with her tongue, tracing the lines of his lips. “I felt her nipples on my breasts through our clothes… her tongue in my mouth… her hands in my hair…” she said between kisses, her tongue going back and forth between their joined mouths. After a few seconds, she realized that it was escalating too quickly. She was rubbing her clit on his hardness already, and even if she needed this release so badly, this wasn’t the plan.

“This is not exactly what we did, David.” she whispered, feeling him positioning at her entrance.

“Sorry, I lost it when you said you felt her nipples on your breasts.”

“I don’t know if you can handle what’s next, David.” She petted his hair tenderly.

“I can! Go on. Please. I’ll be a good boy.” He put his hand away from her body and squeezed his erection between their stomachs. “What did you do next?”

“I think I guided her to my bedroom. I remember our shirts dropping to the ground on the way on the way, and I laid her down on my bed.”

The atmosphere got hotter as she kept going. He was sweating and almost gasping, swallowing every word she pronounced.

“The feeling of her soft skin against mine was amazing. She smelled so good that I needed to taste her. Her neck tasted like salty cinnamon. I’ll never forget this. I ran my tongue on her collarbone…” She lowered David’s head, and his actions followed her words. “I took her nipple in my mouth and I…hey! Calm down, I didn’t say I bit her nipple!” She chuckled and slapped his shoulder, feeling his teeth closing around her nipple.

“I *softly* sucked at it, and teased it with the tip of my tongue. Yeah, like that.” She took a moment to appreciate his motions. His soft tongue, his hot breath on her skin, the sound of suction of his mouth felt amazing. She moans when he switched her breast, taking her other nipple in his mouth.

“Mmmm, feels good. Keep going. Slowly. While I sucked at her breast, my hand reached the fly of her pants and I unbuttoned it.” She worked his hand on her belly, and rested it flat on her pubic hair. “She was already so wet. So wet for me.”

“What did you do? Did you touch her?” He lowered his hand, but she stopped him.

“No. Not yet.” He grunted in frustration and rested his chin between her breasts, staring at her. “I think we kissed again, and got rid of our clothes. If I close my eyes, I still can feel her nipples caressing mine. Her long nails scratching my back. Her pelvis thrusting up against me, desperately trying to make contact with my clit.” She ran her fingernails along his spine and shifted her pelvis to rub her folds on his length, making him growl.

“Fuck, you’re so wet! Tell me, what did you do next?”

“Then…” She grabbed his hand and pressed his fingertips on her folds. “I did this.” The release of finally being touched felt amazing. His hand was hot on her swollen clit, and she thrust up to increase the pressure. “She was so wet. It made me feel so… so powerful… feeling her wet pussy under my touch… yeah, just like this.” She arched back against his hand, his sparse chest hair tickling her nipples. The heat of her wetness spreading on her inner thighs reminded her how much she needed to be filled by his cock right now. He was so close to her entrance. She could maneuver her pelvis to take him deep inside her without even touching him. But no. She’d started this game, she needed to finish it. She pushed down on his head, lowering his body onto hers.

“Then, she sent me this very subtle message. The closer I got to her pussy, I could smell her wetness. The scent of her was heavier and heavier. I bit the flesh of her breast… softly!” She growled the last word as his teeth sank deep into her flesh, and he licked and kissed the red mark he’d left as an apology. The pain went right to her clit and she felt her inner walls contract. Aware of her need for him to touch her, she kept pushing on his head. “I kissed her belly, licked the goosebumps I felt under my tongue. It got warmer and warmer. I heard her moan, and she pushed harder on my head.”

His chin was hidden in her pubic hair. He licked the silver jewel on her navel and watched her moan in anticipation. She was so beautiful, her face blushed and hidden behind her gorgeous breasts, her nipples dark and erect, her lips swollen and parted and her red hair spread all over the pillow. His erection started to be painful and he had to stroke himself gently, careful not to be too firm or he knew he could come right away. The scent emanating from her pussy made him want to eat her, wipe all her juices from her folds and bury his tongue inside her, as deep as possible to make her come all over his face. He took a deep breath, knowing that she wanted him to be slow, and kept following her instructions.

“I started to lick her along her lips. I could see how swollen her clit was and I… Oh fuck!” She stopped, unable to speak as the tip of his tongue gathered her juices at her entrance and ran over her lower lips, purposefully avoiding the bundle of nerves.

“Keep going, or I stop.”

“Okay, okay. Don’t stop.” She hated how he could reduce her to beg him in bed, and he knew exactly what he was doing. As a reward, she pushed firmly on his head, burying his big nose in the forest of her hair. “I wanted to tease her. So I circled my tongue around it. I made big circles first…” She couldn’t help growling, feeling her toes curl and her muscle tense. “She moaned louder as I got closer to her clit and eventually…”

He didn’t let her finish her sentence and close his lips around her folds, sucking hard at her clit. She screamed in response, one hand clenching the sheet, the other one pulling at his hair. His head shook in every senses between her thighs. A part of her wanted to let go and fall into the strong orgasm she already could feel building in her groin, and another part wanted to make him slow down, and take his time, just the way she did with her.

“David… slow down… it’s not…”

“Sorry…I lost it… once again. Sorry.” He lapped her between his words.

“I sucked at her clit, but softly, really slowly first. Mmmm… Yeah, just like that. Then, she asked me to fuck her.”

He suddenly raised his head with a look of surprise on his face, his chin soaked with her juices. He had his dick in his hand since the beginning and couldn’t be more ready, but he knew it wasn’t exactly what she meant. Or was it?

She chuckled and pushed his head back between her thighs. “With my fingers, David.” She felt him smile on her pussy and he entered her with two thick fingers. She let a heavy sigh escape and abandoned herself in the delightful feelings of his fingers curling on her G-spot and going back and forth inside her while he sucked at her clit, merciless.

“Like that?” he asked, his mouth stuck on her pussy.

The vibrations of his voice resonated in her whole body and she moaned something that vaguely sounded like a “yes.”

“Tell me. Is this how you fucked her, Gillian?”

She understood his need for her to keep talking to him, and seeing the movements of his arm at the bottom of the bed, he was as close as she was. It wasn’t easy to form real words with the treatment he was giving to her pussy, but she tried anyway.

“Yes, David. This is how I fucked her. I swallowed her. Literally. She was soaked. Just like me, right now. I moved my tongue. As fast as I could. While I pounded into her. With my fingers. She pulled my hair. And rocked my mouth. Fuck! Don’t stop.” She’d reached the point when her head was buzzing and she couldn’t hear anything but the heavy growl he made on her pussy. Her whole body was tense and  she rested only on her feet and elbows, her pelvis floating in the air to thrust against his mouth. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was his arm stop moving. He might have come. She envied him. Her breath was cut short, but she managed to gasp: “her ass, David. I touched her ass.” He probably used his free hand, or maybe not. It didn’t matter. She felt the tip of a finger teasing her anus and she lost the control of her body. Shaking and thrusting in every sense, she came hard on his face, squeezing his fingers and pushing them deeper inside her with uncontrollable movements.

He observed her slowly coming back to him, a satisfied smile on her face as she fell back on the bed. She couldn’t help noticing his soft cock dangling as he moved to join her on the pillow.

“David Duchovny, I should tell you that you’d have made a fantastic lesbian.” He furrowed his brows and distorted his mouth, playfully pretending to think, and she chuckled.

“Speaking about that, can I ask you a question?” He asked, and she nodded, lazily drawing circles in the hair of his chest. “Was she gay, or was she… I mean… like you?” He asked, shyly.

“What do you mean *like me*?”

“I mean… you… you are bisexual, right?”

“I don’t know if I like both, David.” She said, thoughtfully. I don’t even think about it. When I was in high school, I felt in love with that girl, but at the end, she kept me guessing. I was so young, you know. But with her, it was different. She made me understand that it was okay. I could be with anyone I wanted to. The gender doesn’t matter. I was attracted to her. Now I’m kind of attracted to you.” She put a soft kiss on his chest and grinned at him. “Who knows who I’ll be attracted to next week,” she teased and chuckled when he pinched the flesh of her arm in response.

“There’s something more I need to know, now,” he asked.

“Hum?”

“You didn’t tell me how *she* gave you the best orgasm of *your* life. You know that’s my new life goal, right?”

“I don’t think you can handle it.” She nodded at his soft cock, loosely resting on his thigh. “And I can’t tell you everything at once. It wouldn’t be fair. It’s your turn now. Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling to think. “Well, as long as we’re talking about sex. I guess there’s something I may like, but I never told you, and it may require one of those pretty fingers of yours.” She raised a single brow, staring at him. “Okay. Maybe two.”


End file.
